The Ser. No. 09/794,224 application discloses coated articles having the following layer stack, as shown in FIG. 1 herein, from the glass substrate outwardly:
TABLE 1Example Materials/ThicknessesLayerSubstrate(1–10 mm)Preferred Range ({acute over (Å)})More Preferred ({acute over (Å)})Example (Å)TiO20–400{acute over (Å)}50–250{acute over (Å)}100ÅSixNy0–400{acute over (Å)}50–250{acute over (Å)}170ÅNiCrOx5–100{acute over (Å)}10–50{acute over (Å)}18ÅAg50–250{acute over (Å)}80–120{acute over (Å)}105ÅNiCrOx5–100{acute over (Å)}10–50{acute over (Å)}16ÅSnO20–800Å500–850Å650ÅSixNy0–800{acute over (Å)}50–250{acute over (Å)}170ÅNiCrOx5–100{acute over (Å)}10–50{acute over (Å)}18ÅAg50–250{acute over (Å)}80–120{acute over (Å)}105ÅNiCrOx5–100{acute over (Å)}10–50{acute over (Å)}16ÅSnO20–500Å100–300Å150ÅSi3N40–500{acute over (Å)}100–300{acute over (Å)}250Å
In other embodiments of Ser. No. 09/794,224, the bottom titanium oxide layer may be removed or replaced with a silicon nitride layer.
While the aforesaid coated articles described in the Ser. No. 09/794,224 application provide good color, and good ultraviolet (UV) and/or infrared (IR) reflection, increased visible transmission and/or reduced visible reflection would sometimes be desirable.
Neutral color is also desirable for coated articles in certain applications. Many conventional methods of making color of a coated article more neutral result in decreased visible transmission and/or increased visible reflection. Heretofore, it has been difficult to increase visible transmission and reduce visible reflection, while at the same time providing or maintaining rather neutral color and satisfactory solar control or thermal characteristics. Whether a color is “neutral” or not is subjective, and is a function of personal taste. However, generally speaking, color moving toward a neutral color target (e.g., a*=0, b*=0, or some other neutral color target such as transmissive a*=−2 and transmissive b*=−3.4) is desired, although such targets do not have to be met in all embodiments of this invention.
In view of the above, it is an object of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a solar controlling coated article (i.e., an article including at least one and preferably two or more layers such as Ag and/or Au for reflecting IR and/or TV) having increased visible transmission and/or reduced visible reflectance. In certain example non-limiting embodiments of this invention, it is an object to combine such high visible transmission and/or reduced visible reflection with neutral color of the coated article. Alternatively, the use of an improved anti-reflection layer(s) system(s) may enable coatings to have or utilize more robust contact layer(s) (e.g., thicker for better durability) and/or thicker silver (Ag) layer(s) (i.e., improved thermal performance) while maintaining similar transmission characteristics if increased transmission is not a most desired feature (e.g., if durability is a most desired feature).
Another object of this invention is to fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs.